Welcome to the World of the Supernatural
by Marloweee1856
Summary: Well, what was supposed to be a normal crappy Monday turns out to be a life changing event for me. Hi, my name is Abigail Bardell and my ass has been thrown in the world of the supernatural in just twenty-four hours. (Starts in mid season four)
1. Chapter 1 Mondays Suck

**Hey guys! So here is my second fanfic! It takes place in mid season four. Castiel still has that stick up his ass and Sam and Dean are still struggling with their brotherly bond and the seals breaking. The idea of this story just came to me and I couldn't stop writing! I also have another story that is still in process so if you like my writing go read ****_'A New Prophecy'_****! That takes place during mid season nine if you were wondering. Haha. I hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, and review! I wanna know what you guys think! -M**

**Ps. I came up with this idea on a Thursday too. ;)**

**_Welcome to the World of the Supernatural_**

**Chapter 1: Mondays Suck**

Hiya, my name is Abigail Bardell. I live in New York or as they say 'The Big Apple'. It's just me and my mom. Apparently my dad left before I was born, she told me that he didn't even know about my existence and she rather him to never know about it. I don't mind it though, of course I'm pretty damn curious about my other half, but...what can ya do? My mom is my rock and I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't part of my life.

I'm a high school senior. Not popular. Not a nerd either. Just your average seventeen year old chick. I have friends and such. My best friend is Carly, she's badass and she has an awesome taste in rock music. Then there's David. He is my best guy friend since we were kids and these days I'm not sure what label I'd put on us. We've gotten pretty close and I'm pretty sure it's not the sibling kind of love either...I wouldn't mind. The guy's hot, what can I say?

Guess you can say I'm a smart kid. I got a full ride to my super expensive private high school I've been forced to attend. Got my acceptance letters for all the colleges I applied to... Got a lot of scholarship money too. Momma is proud. Damn, she better be... I worked my ass off to get to where I am!

Majoring in medical science like my mom did. She's a doctor and works in one of the biggest hospitals in the city. I got internships there since she's head board or some crap like that. I know she's high up there. Good going doc.

Anyway, I guess this is where my story really begins... Turns out my life is a whole lie and everything is turned completely upside down from here on out.

February 16, 2009 is the day I lost my mom and when my life went became complete hell.

* * *

It was an early Monday morning. God I hate Mondays. They are the crappiest days of the week according to me. Don't judge me. My opinion matters! If you ask me, my favorite day of the week is Thursday. Don't know why though. Maybe because I was born on a Thursday? Maybe it's because you know you got one more day left and it's a Friday, then you got your whole weekend to look forward to. Sorry I'm babbling. Get used to it, buddy. I like to talk. A lot. That's probably why I almost got my ass killed along with my mom too that day.

"Mom! I'm heading out! Gonna pick up Carly and get breakfast before class!" I shouted as I walked out of my room. Got no response. Hm. Okay then. I walked around our apartment and found her in her bedroom talking to her...ceiling? What the hell is she doing? She was mumbling crap about a Castiel. Maybe she hit menopause. Whatever...

"Uh... Mom?" I asked leaning against the frame of her door. She jumped off her bed startled I caught her in the act of being another step closer to being committed into the psychiatric ward. "You okay?"

"Abbs, you scared me." She sighed and walked towards me enveloping me in a hug.

I chuckled a little and returned the hug, "Hey, what's a Castiel?" I asked. Her face registered what looked like shock and she checked her watch and told me to get to school. Completely ignored my question. She looked like a crazy person throwing me out of the house like that. Well...

Yeah, definitely menopause.

I walked to the parking garage that were on the lower levels of our apartment building. Since my mom gets a lot of moola from being a doctor and being the one in charge of everything at her job, I was lucky enough to get a car last year for my sixteenth birthday. I know typical, right? Girl turns sixteen and parents buy you a really expensive car. Yeah. No. Not in my case. I could've gotten a nice ride but my mom insisted of getting me a used piece of crap. Thanks Ma, you're too kind. I bitch about it all the time, but secretly I love my car. Sad thing is I'm not even sure what kind of model she is. All I know is she's a dark grey color and she's s Lexus four door truck thing. Sorry. Not good with cars. It's not a truck and not a car either. What the hell do they call that crap? Don't know. Don't care. I want my Dunkin Donuts coffee and my best friend so we can bitch about class together.

Something felt off about this day. It almost felt like I was being followed. That's not creepy at all...

* * *

Bobby Singer Residence in Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Sam and Dean Winchester had finished stopping yet another of the sixty-six seals that are being broken by the first demon Lilith. They headed back to the salvage yard where the man who they can consider to be a father had lived. His home was always welcome to the boys and it was a place that they can also call their home.

"Dude, I don't even know how that last case was even a seal." Dean said as he leaned back against the kitchen counter and sipped on his beer.

Sam looked up from the table where he was currently researching another possible seal breaking on his laptop, "Yeah, something tells me we'll be seeing even more weird crap down the road."

"Aw man, don't say that. What happened to being Mr. Optimistic, huh?" Dean whined. Lately he had been trying to be more laid back than normal. His memories from hell were constantly haunting him and his brother wasn't doing him any justice trying to forget about it.

"Just telling it like it is, Dean." Sam huffed. Dean narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. Since he had gotten back from hell, it was just one lie after another with the two of them, but especially Sam. He lied about Ruby; a demon he did not, should not, would not, and will not trust. Yet again, Dean was feeling he was holding another secret from him. How he wished everything could just go back to the way it used to be when they just hunted wendigos, how much more simpler things had been. None of this angel and demon crap.

_Speaking of..._

"Dean."

Dean huffed in annoyance and looked behind him where the angel stood. They just got back from stopping another seal breaking, was this guy serious?

"Cas, listen, we just got back from another case. We need to take a breather-" Dean tried to explain tiredly, but he was cut off by the angel.

"I need you two to go to New York and find a girl named Abigal Bardell. She's in danger and she needs to be protected." Cas stated quickly. "You need to hurry."

Sam looked away from his laptop and turned his gaze on Cas immediately interested in the case he was sending them on, "Why is she in danger, Cas?"

The angel sighed and shook his head. They had received word from upstairs about this girl and how she has something to do with the impending apocalyptic mess that will start within the next several months. Of course he couldn't tell them that. Nobody knew that the angels secretly wanted to let Lucifer free from the cage. But word travels fast and it was already demon knowledge. The demons would put a target on this girl's back and she had no idea of what she was even involved in. Well...neither did Cas.

"Demons seem to believe that she has a certain knowledge of the sixty-six seals and plan to use her against the angels. If they get to her before we do, it will be complete chaos." Cas stated. He didn't like lying to the Winchesters. Although, it wasn't a total lie...the demons did want her. They just don't know the real reason as to why they want her. As long as they get her to safety and have her protected, they completed the task and could move on.

"You do realize that we are in South Dakota, right? It's going to be a couple days until we get to New York." Dean told the angel. He really did not feel like doing this right now. Can't they have a break for freakin' five minutes?

Sam had already gotten up from his seat and approached his brother and the angel.

"Well, we don't have that kind of time." Castiel said to the brothers and touched both their shoulders. They realized that they were no longer in Bobby's kitchen, they were on a busy street in New York City. Cas pulled out the demon knife and handed it to Dean. He pointed to the apartment building that stood in front of them. "Apartment 412, hurry and pray to me once you find her." And with that, Castiel disappeared and left the boys standing there dumbfounded about what just occurred.

"Did he just..." Dean muttered.

"Yeah. New York City." Sam finished his brothers sentence and headed towards the apartment building.

"Freaking angels." Dean said under his breath as he followed Sam in the building.

* * *

"I'm just freaking happy that this is our last week before break. I'm so done with school these days." Carly said as she sipped on her mocha.

I smirked at her, she sat in the passenger seat of my car. "I agree with you there, Carls."

"You know, Tony called me Carls the other day and I kicked him in the jewels for it." Carly told me as a smirk of her own crawled onto her face.

I started laughing at that statement. Tony was a big macho dick who thought everyone was in love with him. The guy was a self centered moron. He always had a thing for Carly, but he was a player. So why bother with that crap? I was the only one who got to call her Carls.

"I'm not even surprised. Wish I was there to see that." I said. Damn I would've loved to see that asshat to get what he deserved. _Man whore._

"Well...you can see it." She pulled out her phone and showed her that she had a video of it. "I'll send it to you and you can watch it later so you don't crash this piece of crap car."

"Hey! Stephanie is my girl, okay? You're the only one who actually knows I give a damn about her." I yelled jokingly defending my baby. Carly was my best friend and she was definitely the sister I never had. Kinda same sob story as mine, but hers was backwards. Her mom bailed out on her after she gave birth to Carly and it's just her and her dad now. Funny thing is, my mom and her dad are seeing each other and I gotta say... I'm excited to see how this turns out. Who knows, she might turn out to be my step sister one day.

"You're the only nutcase I know that would name their car! I mean why Stephanie out of all names? I'm just curious." Carly yelled back in the same joking voice as me.

"Because Stephanie seemed to fit her very nicely." I said with a big grin on my face. To he honest I have no freaking clue why I picked that name. I'm the kinda girl that could pick up a random ass object and say, 'Hey, this look like a Bill to you?' I got a cactus in my room named Philip. I'm just cool like that.

"Of course. Because you can look at this car and automatically assume that she would be called Stephanie. How do you even know if it's a girl or a boy?" She questioned. Hm. Haven't thought of that. Usually just make up a name as I go. I really don't care if it's a boy or girl. It doesn't have a penis or vagina so what the hell?

"Well if you want my car to be a boy then call him Stephaaaan" I said. I really exaggerated the name too and dragged it out in a seductive voice. I got a weird sense of humor. What can I say?

She laughed out loud and then picked up her phone when it buzzed. I am not one for technology, but my mom insisted on getting me the newest crap phones, computers and whatnot. I don't really care for them either. I'm the one who rather sit back a read a book or draw. That was one thing I was pretty good at. I got into a great art program at my school and got my drawings hung up in some art gallery downtown in some museum. I looked at Carly, who seemed really into conversation to whoever she was texting, "Who you talking to, Carls?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me with a smirk and then went back to texting on her phone.

Don't get me wrong I love Carly. But she definitely could wrap pretty much any boy around her finger. I mean she was an attractive looking girl, and long blonde hair with bright green eyes and she was petite with a big ass and boobs. Everything a guy looks for. She wasn't exactly a saint either, but who am I to judge.

Me? I have light brown hair that goes past my shoulders and bright blue eyes. My mom said I got my eyes from my pops, I wouldn't know because I never seen him and mom didn't have any photos. Kinda sucked not knowing. I'm also pretty short and petite. One thing that was different between me and Carls, I didn't have the huge torpedoes on my chest. I thought I had a pretty decent ass though. Another thing was I wasn't one to chase after guys and, yeah I'm a saint. I'm not much of a party girl either. I got my work done and hung around drawing for leisure. Besides...I'm pretty interested in David right now and I'm not sure where this was exactly going either. I just hope it goes the right way and we all end up happy in the end.

Haha a perfect little fairytale...I learned that my fairytale I dreamed of was nonexistent when I got home that day.

* * *

Sam and Dean approached the apartment door. They both stopped and looked at each other, a little hesitant on what their next move should be. Dean shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door. They waited for a few minutes and no one had answered. Sam quickly pulled out his lock pick from his jacket and started picking the lock. Dean glanced around the hallway whistling yet another rock song from one of his cassette tapes that played constantly in the impala. Cue the bitch face from Sam. He unlocked the door and crept their way inside.

"Nice place." Dean commented as they inspected the place.

Sam ignored his brother and picked up a picture frame off one of the shelves in the living room. In the picture was Abigail and her mother both leaning on her new car that she had gotten for her sixteenth birthday. They looked so happy. Now she was going to get sucked into the life and all of this would be a distant memory.

"Well, here is what Abigail looks like and I'm guessing that's her mom." Sam showed the photo to his brother.

Dean was staring out the sliding glass doors that led to their balcony. They had such a beautiful view of the city. Then the stench hit him and a ton of bricks. Sulfur. The yellow powder appeared on the handle of the door. Damn it.

"Sulfur." Dean whispered.

"They already know she's here. Damn it." Sam said aggravated. He was pretty testy lately. Stressed and all, I guess who couldn't be. Not everyone knew that the apocalypse might be possible within the next several months. It's a lot to take in.  
"Looks like we gotta stake out the place." Dean sighed in frustration.

"Shouldn't we call Cas?" Sam asked his brother.

"Did you find her?" Cas said as he just appeared behind Sam.

Sam jumped forward in surprise and Dean chuckled in amusement, which only earned another signature bitch face from his brother. "Aw. Come on, Sammy. That was funny."

"No." Sam said flatly. Yeah, he was definitely acting off today.

Castiel ignored Sam's attitude and looked around the apartment. He saw the same photo that Sam and Dean were looking at before and he quickly realized who the woman was, Abigail's mother. "Julia?"

Dean turned around and stared at the angel eyes narrowed, "Who?"

"Abigail's mother. I knew her a very long time ago." Cas said sadly. He was sent there to protect her for reasons unknown, but he doesn't remember a lot of it. Hm. Wonder why?

"Oh. You get some action?" Dean asked with that shit eating grin on his face.

"No. I did not 'get some action'." Cas deadpanned.

"Really Dean?" Sam asked annoyed at his brother's immaturity. Sometimes the things that came out of his mouth were just plain ridiculous.

Dean shrugged but still kept a smirk on his face.

"We found traces of sulfur. Demons already know she's here." Dean told the angel. He nodded his head and then glanced around the house once again.

He looked at Dean, "When she and her mother arrive home pray to me." He fluttered off to the heavens before Sam or Dean could answer.

* * *

What a freaking day. It was around 6:30 and the worst hasn't even happened yet. I was so damn tired that I was ready to open the door to the apartment and sprawl myself on our white rug in the living room. I haven't talked to my mom in the past few hours, probably doctor business she had to take care of. She kept pushing me to become a M.D. like her, but I'm leaning towards pharmaceuticals. I mean who wouldn't want to just put pills in little orange bottles all day?

I unlocked my apartment door and I already knew something was off. The whole vibe of the house seemed wrong. Something that was unwelcome was lurking in the darkness.

"Mom?" I called out. "You home?"

No response. _Great_.

"Hello?" I yelled loud enough so if she was on the opposite side of the apartment she would be able to hear me.

Nada. Zilch. _Awesome_.

I huffed in annoyance and threw my school bag on the table. It was so quiet in the house. A little too quiet. Then I heard little dripping sounds as if water was leaking through the faucet in the sink. I went to the kitchen sink and there was nothing. Bathroom maybe? I made my way to the bathroom and I did not expect to find what I did.

I found my mom. Dead. Hanging from the shower. Gutted. It was a bloody massacre. My heart stopped when I saw her. My mom, my best friend, my rock, was now dead. Brutally murdered. Who the hell could've done this? Oh. Well less than thirty seconds after my big discovery I was tossed out of the bathroom by an invisible force and thrown against the wall in my living room. I thought I broke my back at one point.

I yelped when my back made impact with the grey walls of my living room. Then I saw a man. Except he had black eyes and his face morphed into what almost looked like black smoke. The guy was hideous and definitely not human. He was a demon. But at the time I had no freaking idea about the supernatural world so my only reaction is to start screaming till someone hears my ass and gives me a hand. There's a psycho black eyed killer in my house who just killed my mom and probably going to do the same to me next.

A little help over here? Yeah. Okay great, thanks.

I did get help. Let me tell you it was a pretty close call too. Another ten seconds the guy would've stabbed be with the big silver sword he had. He had thrown me off the wall and flat on my back against the white rug I loved so much. Only problem is it wasn't as soft when I slammed into it. There's wood floors underneath it so it wasn't really doing my back many favors. He had climbed on top of me and held me down so I couldn't move. He pulled out the silver sword. Gotta say it looks like some crap you would see in a Star Wars movie or something. Then he proceeded to bring in down to my chest, only thing was is he never got the chance.

Two guys busted through my door and the taller guy of the two managed to stab him with another knife that had all these marks on it. It managed to kill the guy who was trying to kill me. I backed up on the floor out of breath choking back tears because I keep thinking of my mom who is now dead. Both the guys stared at me for a minute before saying anything. Guess they didn't know what to say.

"You okay?" The short guy asked me. _Am I okay? What the hell do you think, Einstein?_

I let out a shaky breathe and didn't answer his question. I looked up at him and asked, "What the hell was that thing?"

The taller guy walked towards the bathroom where my mom was and the guy who was talking to me had bent down to get a better look at me. I must've seemed like a crazy person. Nobody would believe me if I told them some guy had black eyes and a smokey face. To my surprise, these people knew exactly what it was.

"That." Dean pointed to the dead meat suit on the ground a few feet away from them, "Was a demon."

I took a minute and stared at this guy. A freaking demon? Made sense.

"He uh...he had black eyes and his face was different. Why does a demon want to kill me and my mom?" I asked and the tears finally started rolling down my cheeks. I didn't care about my pride of being a tough kid anymore. I just lost my mom and some guy just told me a demon was here and apparently it wants me dead...so...

"Where's your mom, Abigail?" He asked me. Sam walked out of the bathroom and shook his head, "Bathroom." He said.

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. How the hell could this have happened?

Dean stood up, no longer crouching next to me and he looked up at the ceiling and started talking to it. Huh, kinda like what my mom did this morning. "Cas, we got her." He said. Who the hell was Cas?

I heard the sound of fluttering wings and when I looked up there was another man there with a trench coat. I pushed myself off the floor and looked at the three men in front of me with eyes wide. Some guy just popped in out of nowhere and I heard wings flapping. What the hell was happening today?

Trench coat guy, who had his back facing me asked the ones who just saved my ass, "Where is she, Dean?" They pointed behind him at me and he turned around.

When he turned to face Abigail he saw her essence and immediately remembered what had happened all those years ago when he was watching over her mother Julia. This girl in front of him had a part of his grace. Made sense. This girl happened to be his daughter.

"Abigail?"

If I didn't hate Mondays before, I definitely hated them now.

**Okay guys so let me know what you all think so far! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I will post another one as soon as possible! Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! It's only the beginning! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Friggin' Angels

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 2! I will try to update this frequently, but I am also currently writing another story called 'A New Prophecy' so if you guys like it go check it out! That story is going to be priority until it's completed but don't think I will forget about this one either! I wanted to thank those who followed and favorited this story so far! It makes me happy knowing people like what I, writing! Haha! Please don't forget to review I wanna know what you guys think! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! -M**

**Chapter 2: Friggin' Angels?**

_I heard the sound of fluttering wings and when I looked up there was another man there with a trench coat. I pushed myself off the floor and looked at the three men in front of me with eyes wide. Some guy just popped in out of nowhere and I heard wings flapping. What the hell was happening today?_

_Trench coat guy, who had his back facing me asked the ones who just saved my ass, "Where is she, Dean?" They pointed behind him at me and he turned around._

_When he turned to face Abigail he saw her essence and immediately remembered what had happened all those years ago when he was watching over her mother Julia. This girl in front of him had a part of his grace. Made sense. This girl happened to be his daughter._

_"Abigail?"_

_If I didn't hate Mondays before, I definitely hated them now._

"W-who are you people?" I managed to stutter out. My ass was still on the floor gawking at the three guys in front of me and one of them just popped in there out of freaking nowhere! Thats it...for all those times I made fun of my mom going into the nuthouse I'm headed straight in that direction. Four padded walls here I come!

Trench coat looked at me with his expression filled with awe. Okay staring is creepy, buddy. The short guy spoke up.

"My name is Dean and that's my brother Sam." He said pointing to himself and to his brother.

"I am Castiel, Angel of The Lord." Trench coat said bluntly. Well that explains everything.

"Angel?" I questioned. He merely nodded his head. "Why are two guys and an angel in my apartment exactly?" I asked hesitantly. Just because they saved my ass from a demon doesn't mean they don't have an agenda.

"Yes. You need to be protected. We must leave immediately." Castiel said flatly. Wow this guy is just full of emotion.

Then my eyes filled up with tears. Realization and shock I guess finally really kicked in. "Mom..." I whispered barely audible for anyone else to hear.

"Condolences." Castiel spoke again with an emotionless tone. He had no intentions on telling her that she indeed was her biological father. There must be a reason that this remained secret for so long and he planned to keep it a secret.

* * *

The tall guy, his name was Sam or something told me to go pack a few things and leave with them. Not many options I have left, right? I'm not totally in my right frame of mind. I just met an angel and a demon just killed my mom and tried to kill me. I went to my room and looked around for what would be the last time I would see it. I looked at all the pictures I had on my wall that had me and my friends laughing and smiling and I realized I would never have moments like that again. I grabbed one picture that had me, Carly, and David that we took in a photo booth. It was a row of three pictures the top picture was one with me and Carly making kissy faces. The second one was all three of us attempting to make silly faces, but we couldn't contain our laughter. The third picture was of me and David, I had both my arms around his neck and smiling while he placed a kiss on my cheek right when the camera snapped the final photo. I looked at it one more time before putting the photo in my pocket and realized I would never see them again.

I grabbed a couple of changes of clothes, toiletries, and whatever other necessities I needed. Before I glanced around my periwinkle painted room for the very last time and made my way to my mom's bedroom. I went straight to the safe and grabbed the wad of cash she had in there along with a necklace that had two rings on it and a pair of angel wings. I put the chain around my neck and stuffed it under my shirt. That was my mom's prized possession. Probably had something to do with my father, but having that with me... I feel like I'm still carrying a part of her with me.

We all exited the apartment building and stood in the alley behind it. I had two duffle bags and my satchel over my shoulder and watched Castiel flick up his hands towards the window where my apartment was.

_Boom_. Huge flames engrossed my home.

"Abigail and Julia Bardell died on February 16th 2009 in their home. Cause of death: gas leak in the pipes." Cas stated.

"Rest in peace." Dean said quietly.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder as I watched the fire burn away what I used to call home. _Bye mom._

* * *

_One month later._

So the Winchester brothers and the angel guy shipped my ass off to some salvage yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I gotta say the guy who lived here, Bobby, he's a real good man. He may act like a mean old bastard most of the time, but underneath that shell of his, he's really kind. He welcomed me into his home. Not a lot of people would have done that.

He made the grieving a little easier for me. It's not like I could call Carls and tell her, _'So a demon killed my mom and now they want me dead too.'_ I mean, who the hell would believe that? If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have. I told Bobby about the life I used to have back in New York, how I was in school, getting ready to graduate. He shook his head and said everyone has a story on how they get into this life.

Bobby told me his story. How he and his wife had gotten married and he bought the salvage yard and he was a mechanic. One night Karen was possessed by a demon and he shot her. He told me how another hunter came in and exercised the demon, but his wife didn't make it. He is very good friends with that hunter today. His name is Rufus. He stops by once in a while. He's a funny guy.

One thing Bobby definitely loved about me is that I had the talent of culinary arts. I can cook food. So that was my job along with helping him clean the house and rearrange books. I'm pretty OCD with everything, so when it came to organizing his books... I went all out. He was actually pretty proud of me. It made it a hell of a lot easier for him to find what he was looking for.

Thank you, obsessive compulsive disorder.

Since I was now involved in the whole apocalyptic mess, Bobby told me how the guys and angels were trying to stop the seals from breaking; if all sixty-six were broken the devil would pop out of the box. Problem was I had no idea. I had absolutely no idea why I was thrown into this mess. My mom wasn't involved with any of this to deserve the death she got. What the hell did I do? I'm an honor student, damn it! When I asked Cas he told me that the angels do not know what exactly my role was in this whole situation. Guy is a total dick. Bobby even agrees with me! I don't think the angels are what we thought them to be...things aren't adding up to me.

Anyway. I got the spare bedroom upstairs in the attic. Cute little room. Went all out on it to make it my own. From the money I took from the safe... I had a couple of thousand. _Thank you momma..._I got all new blankets and stuff and it became my own little bat cave.

There were good days...There were bad days...

It's crazy how much you can change in only a month.

"Abby! Get down here!" Bobby shouted from the library.

"What now, old man?" I yelled back jokingly. We had a friendly relationship going and he was the grandfather I never had.

He smirked at me and held up a gun. My eyes widened in surprise and then I realized what we were going to do today, "Shooting?"

He nodded his head and walked out the back door to the makeshift shooting range he set up for me in the salvage yard.

Looks like I'm gonna learn how to shoot things today.

* * *

Five hours of shooting all different types of pistols and shotguns later...turns out I ain't half bad. With some more practice I can get get a pretty good shot. And I wanted to work in the medical field. Pshh...I should've been a secret agent spy.

"You did good, kid." Bobby complimented me as I got dinner ready for the both of us.

"Thanks Bobby. Couldn't have done it without ya." I flashed him a smile and passed him his dish. He nodded in thanks and before any of us said anything else one of the many phones he had hooked up by his desk rang.

"Yeah." He answered. There was a long pause. "What do you mean in the Dominican?" He huffed in annoyance and responded back to whomever was on the phone, "Alright fine. I'll get the next flight out. You owe me Rufus." With that he hung up the phone and ran a hand through his face.

"I gotta go help out Rufus, Abby. I'll be gone for at least a few days. You gonna be okay?" Bobby asked me hesitantly. Aww. I love this old man.

I gave him a small smile, "Yeah. It's not the first time I've had a weekend to myself."

"Don't throw any parties while I'm gone. And don't drink my booze!" He warned. I laughed at that.

"You won't have to worry about that. I don't have any friends to invite. Party of one at sue casa and I don't drink." I replied.

He grunted in response and went to the other room to pack his things. Looks like I have the weekend to myself. _Awesome_. And if you didn't know, I was being sarcastic.

Being at Bobby's was more of a distraction for me and a way to help me forget about what happened a month ago. It was hard knowing what happened and I guess I was so dependent on my mom and now I don't even have her to lean on. I don't have Carly or David. My whole education and future career went down the drain. My entire life was just a dream when that day came. It was all taken away from me. Everything. And I still don't have answers.

A couple hours after Bobby left for the airport I hear the front door open. Who the hell was that? I wearily creep down the stairs from my room and see four figures standing in the living room. I sigh in relief when I see Sam and Dean.

"Guys?" I called out walking down the last couple of steps. They all turned around to face me. They kinda looked surprised to see me. Yeah guys, I live here. Maybe they thought I was with Bobby...

Still not getting and response as to why they were here, I decided to speak up again, "W-what's going on?" I had no idea who these two girls were. One was a brunette with long dark hair and a leather jacket. Gotta admit, I liked her style. Then there was a redhead with big green eyes. She looked scared shitless. Well, looks like we got another newcomer. Welcome to this crappy new way of living. Running for your life and the pay sucks.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked me. He looked worried. Both him and Dean looked pretty banged up too. What the hell is going on here?

"Dominican. Had to take care of something." I told him.

"You're here alone, Abby?" Dean asked rather annoyed that I didn't have someone here to I guess protect me. Uhm. No offense to Bobby, but you left me here with an old man who practically lives in a damn library.

"Y-yeah. He said he would be back in a few days. Said I could hold up the fort." I gave a tired smile.

"Oh. You're the special angel girl." The brunette called me out. _Angel girl? _Who is this chick?

"I'm sorry?" I responded back hoping to would explain further.

"The demons talk." She flashed her eyes black. Oh freaking shit do they not know she's a demon?!

"You're a demon..." I backed up from the staircase.

"No! No! Abbs it's okay!" Sam tried to calm me down. Uhm. Dude? I nearly got my ass killed by one a month ago.

"It's okay? One of them killed my mom and almost shivved my ass too not to long ago!" I practically yelled in defense.

"She plays for our side. That's Ruby." Dean said to me with a small smile. Trying to kill the tension. Something told me that Dean really didn't trust her all that well either.

"Wait. Your Abigail Bardell?" The redhead asked. Oh great. What is she, a good demon too?

My eyes still wide as saucers managed to nod my head, "Yeah. I am."

"The angels talk about you all the time. Some of them think of you as an abomination and others think that you will be able to help save us all." She said with a sad smile. Who the hell is she? What is happening?

"That's Anna. She can hear angel radio." Sam pointed out. "We-uh...we need the panic room."

I nodded my head. "Yeah okay."

Sam, Ruby, and Anna made their way towards the basement where the panic room was. Dean walked up to me, "How are you doing, Abbs?"

I gave him a sad smile, "I'm hanging in there. Having Bobby around helps a lot."

He patted me on the shoulder, "I gotta go pick up a friend who can help us out. Tell Sam I'll be back in an hour."

I nodded my head in agreement and he made his way to the door. Right before he walked outside I called him, "Dean!" He turned around to face me with a raised brow, "What do you think Anna meant...I'm an abomination?"

He sighed and shook his head, "We are gonna figure all this out, Abby. It's gonna take some time. And we are currently running from the angels. They want Anna dead." My eyes went wide. Why would they want to kill Anna?

* * *

About an hour later Dean came back with a psychic named Pamela. She was pretty kick ass. She reminded me of an older version of Carly. She seemed sweet. I felt so bad for her when she told me the story about how she had lost her eyes when she had summoned Castiel a couple of months back. She still had a lot of her senses though. She knew Sam was eyeing her rack and knew there was a demon in the room. It must be so cool to be a psychic.

Anna was lying down on the cot with Pamela sitting in a chair next to her. She was doing her psychic thingy and put her under hypnosis. It was creepy how fast Anna fell into that state and the way she answered Pamela's questions, she sounded like a robot.

I stood outside the panic room with Ruby leaning against the door. Sam was sitting on the desk closest to the exit and Dean was leaning on another desk closer to Anna's bed.

Pamela started asking questions like who her father was and such. Apparently she had a breakdown at two or three years old saying her dad wanted to kill her? She got therapy and grew up normal until September when she heard the angels talking in her head. That must be annoying to hear constant angel chatter. I think I might go crazy if I had to deal with that.

Anna started thrashing on the bed and a high pitch scream came out of her mouth. Holy shit. The lightbulbs started exploding and the door to the panic room slammed shut. I looked at Ruby with wide eyes. No way in hell was Anna human.

"Uh Ruby?"

"You got me, kid." She said eyes wide herself. She looked just as freaked as I did.

The door opened and they all walked out not saying anything. Uhm. Care to share with the class, fellas? Guess not. They walked upstairs back to the living room.

I looked at Ruby and shrugged my shoulders and followed everyone else. Even though everyone says Ruby is a 'good' demon, I still don't trust her. Her kind is the reason why my life fell apart. They're called demons for a reason. They are Hell's bitches.

"So you're an angel?" Dean asked.

Anna tried to relieve them, "Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others."

Ruby butted in, "I don't find that reassuring." And Pamela agreed, "Neither do I."

She sighed and walked towards where Dean, Pamela, and Sam were leaning on Bobby's desk, "So...Castiel, Uriel. They're the ones who came to kill me?"

Sam asked, "You know them?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. We were all in the same foxhole."

"So what? They were like your bosses or something?" Dean asked curiously.

She smirked, "Try the other way around."

"Well. Look at you." Dean returned the smirk.

We all spent a while talking about how she had became human and a couple of hours later of research of meteors that fell nine months before Anna's birth, Sam managed to find one. Apparently a huge ass tree grew in an empty field. Pure creation.

Before they all took off to retrieve Anna's grace. Anna approached me with a small hesitant smile on her face.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." I gave her my warming smile. That's one thing everyone liked about me or at least made it known to me. I was always complimented on my smile. People said it was always so warm and kind. Yeah, I maybe a smart ass and very sarcastic, but that was all part of me. I was a happy go lucky kind of gal. Although, recently I haven't been feeling happy or lucky for that matter.

"I know I must've freaked you out about what I said to you earlier. I wanted to apologize." She said sincerely.

"It's no problem." I told her. There was an awkward pause before I spoke up, "What do you know? Like about me...what do the angels want?"

"From what I heard...you're something very rare the angels came across. A lot of us have mixed opinions about you. Some say you are going to be more trouble than your worth and others say that you will be able to stop it." Anna said.

"And what do you think?" I asked her and kept eye contact.

"After meeting you today. I think you will do well for us all, Abigail. You have a big heart and I'm sorry to hear about your mom." She said.

A smile crept on my face. It was nice to have other girls around. Sometimes you just needed those girl moments angel or not.

"I mean...what am I? I'm just a human." I said as I looked back up at her.

She shook her head with a smile, "You're far from it, Abby."

My eyes widened. What the hell did that mean I'm far from it? I'm a human damn it! I think she caught the registered shock on my face. If I didn't know any better I probably would thought I shit my pants.

"When you have time look up the Nephilim. It will answer a lot of your questions." She got up from her seat and walked outside leaving me dumbfounded. Looks like tonight is going to be a long night.

* * *

**RESEARCH**

What is a Nephilim?

Nephilim are the result of sexual reproduction between a human and an occupied angel vessel, the latter giving the offspring angelic properties. Nephilim are only created if their angelic parent has his or her grace during conception, which seems to the source of what makes a Nephilim. If an angel mates with a human without its grace, the resulting offspring will be completely human. Nephilim have glowing eyes like an angel, although their glow is somewhat dim and grayish in color as opposed to the bright white or bluish-white glow of regular angels.

Powers and Abilities:

_Lower Class Nephilim_

Astral Perception- a Nephilim can perceive the true form of angels without harm.

Super Strength- their angelic ancestry endows Nephilim with enhanced strength sufficient to overpower and even toss common angels around.

_Higher Class Nephilim _

Astral Perception- a Nephilim can perceive the true form of angels without harm.

Super Strength- their angelic ancestry endows Nephilim with enhanced strength sufficient to overpower and even toss common angels around.

Dream Walking- can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately.

Teleportation- are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings.

Healing- can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. (To a certain extent.)

Supernatural Perception- able to see almost all supernatural activity around them.

Weaknesses:

Holy Fire- encased in flames created from Holy Oil, the angel/nephilim is trapped. The trapped angel/nephilim still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel, but only severely injure a nephilim since it isn't a full angelic being.

Angelic Blade- an angel/nephilim can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the angel/nephilim must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach.

* * *

Oh my god...am I one of these things?!

**Hey! So I just wanted to clarify a couple of things for you! First off this chapter takes place in the episode 'Heaven and Hell' from season four (obviously) hehe. And as to where I got my nephilim information on...I had retrieved most of it from supernatural wiki! But, of course, I made several changes to the abilities and weaknesses of the species and also that there are two different classes of them. I had changed the information around because I feel it would go better with my story! Thank you all for reading and I will update as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3 Kinda Human

**I am so freaking sorry this chapter took so long! I had major writers block on this story plus I am also working on my other fic, which is my priority story right now! I apologize to those who have been waiting for the next chapter! Hopefully this one will make up for it! I will try to post as soon as I can! It's just hard because I also have a social life, school crap, and then my other story! But I am not forgetting this one! I promise! **

**Thank you for those who followed and favorited this story! I got six followers and four favorites already and only two chapters were posted! It makes me happy knowing that you guys are liking this story! Do not worry! Once we get past all the boring stuff things are gonna get pretty crazy! Hehehe! I have many ideas for future chapters. It's just a pain in the butt to write the things that happen in between that lead up to the fun stuff! #writerproblems. **

**Anyway, if you like my writing and if you are a big supernatural fan, go check out my other fic called '_A New Prophecy_'! I also made a tumblr page that is on my profile if you want to go check it out. If this story becomes popular enough I will create one for this story too! :) **

**Now onto the next chapter! Thank you guys for reading! -M**

**Chapter 3: Kinda Human**

I must've lost track of the time. I stared at the research a printed out on the nephilim. These things were considered abominations. It wasn't 'legal' up in heaven for an angel to have sex with a human, no less conceive a mutated angel baby. Then I remember Anna saying that _some_ angels believe I'm an abomination. Where the hell is Carls when I need her.

_Carls..._

How much I missed my life back in New York. Everyone thinks me and my mom died from a gas leak that caused the whole house to explode. Carly and David think I'm dead. I couldn't just call them anymore and tell them 'hey, so get this...' It broke my heart and then I think of my poor mother who was no longer alive because of me. Bobby knows how guilty I felt and still currently feel about my mom's death. It was my fault. She died. All because of me. The demons wanted me, not her. If she could've just worked the late shift that night, or got called in for surgery to cover for another doctor. I was driving myself mad thinking about the loopholes that would've prevented her horrible death she had gotten.

If Anna was telling the truth about me, then that means I'm not even human. Not entirely. If she knows about me, then the other trench coat guy knew too. Stupid ass couldn't have shared that little piece of information with me? I was so angry, upset, and grieving. I wanted my old life back. I really did. I would take the stupid drama any day over this. And I missed my damn car! Poor Stephanie. She was another link I had to my mom. She had been the one that got me the piece of crap car that I secretly loved so much. I wanted to sit in traffic with David and Carls and blast some awesome ass music with the windows open.

Bobby told me about hunters and how they keep what's called a hunter's journal. He showed me his and even talked about Sam and Dean's father, who had written one as well. It comes in handy when you're hunting and all you have to do is look up the monsters you've hunted before and see if anything adds up. Makes research time go by faster. He also told me it helps with your sanity. Sometimes, it was just a lot easier to write what the hell you're feeling instead of telling the world about your problems. And I definitely wasn't one for sharing my issues with anybody freely.

Not too long after we had that talk, Bobby had picked a journal up for me. He got one that didn't have lines to write on because he saw all my doodles I'd draw on his napkins and whatever I could really get my hands on. Drawing was something that calmed my nerves and I was always complimented on my work. Even Bobby did when I drew a picture of a wendigo I saw in one of the books he was reading. It was a dark violet leather bound journal. I was so thankful when he presented it to me. Said something like, "Here ya go kid, now stop drawing on my damn napkins!" I still haven't written a word in it yet. Now that I was completely alone in this house, I thought maybe it was time to...

_Dear diary...no scratch that...hello?...you'd think a girl would know how to write in one of these things. I don't. I never had a journal. Sad, huh? Well...my life seems to get more and more pathetic by the minute. Here I am, got nobody to talk to except this pretty little book that's sitting on my lap._

I stopped and reread what I just wrote. I shook my head. I am so damn pathetic. Bitching into a damn book...

_Who knew you could suck at writing a damn journal entry. Okay. Let's try this again. Do over? YEAP. You read right, a do over._

_My. Life. Sucks. Ass._

_The end._

_I just want to go home. I want to see my friends again. I want my mom alive and well. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want this life. No matter what front I put on for everyone around me, it's all a big show. I'm not okay. Not at all._

_I just want some friggin' answers._

I grabbed the printouts I had on the nephilim and shoved them onto the open page of my journal. I slammed the book shut and walked up the stairs into my room. I threw the covers over my head and finally let myself fall to pieces. After a month of being here, I never officially accepted that this was my life until now.

This was my life now...and I didn't want it.

But we don't get everything we want do we?

* * *

I felt a little better the next morning. I guess I really just needed to flip the freak out and get all of that tension out of my system. It's all been building up for the past month. Never good to hold in your emotions because after holding them in for so long, you just explode and your emotions are all over the damn place.

I got a call from Dean saying that Anna was most likely dead and that they had a battle being fought between the angels and demons, he and Sam were both caught in the crossfire. He told me to be extra careful because there was apparently a certain demon was asking for me. Said that Lilith wanted my head on a stick so when she marched across the new hell on earth she can use me as her damn staff. He also said that he and Sam were on their way back to Bobby's to rest up until they get wind of another case. Honestly, I think they were just coming back to keep and eye on me until Bobby got back. After we said our goodbyes I went into the kitchen and looked through the pantry and fridge. We had jack squat. Ugh. We need food.

Lucky for me, there was a grocery store not too far from the salvage yard. Walking distance really. I had the little anti possession bracelet charm thing on my wrist- wait, can nephilim even get possessed by demons? Whatever. Grabbed my satchel and made sure I had some moola and headed out to the store.

Walking down the road, I heard a flutter of wings behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I so did not feel like talking to these angelic bastards right now. The only one who actually had answers was dead...or gone...I'm not even sure what the hell happened to Anna. But, Dean sounded pretty sure that whatever happened...she probably wasn't coming back. I slowly turned around and opened my eyes. Not impressed with who I saw. "Castiel." I greeted him flatly. Dean told me twenty-four hours ago that they were currently going against the angels who had Anna on their hit list. Cas being one of them.

"You shouldn't be outside the salvage yard. It's not safe." He stated matching my tone. I rolled my eyes at the angel. "A girl's gotta eat." I said shrugging. Dick. You know what I actually am and won't say a word. Hey, if I'm half angel...clearly my mom was the human. So my dad is really an angel. Huh? Wonder if this asshat knows him. Or knew him...I doubt he lived after screwing my mom.

He furrowed his brows and tilted his head at me, watching me curiously. His intense blue eyes were staring into mine, kinda like he was staring into my soul. Creepy.

I shook my head and laughed slightly for what I was about to say next. Ready to catch this ass in a lie. Angels lying. Who knew? Sounds like a bad joke.

"Any news on me yet? Like why I'm important to the angels and demons?" I asked not taking my eyes off him. He shifted a bit, it would be hard to notice if you weren't looking for it. He spoke with not a bit of emotion in him. Not healthy to keep your emotions inside, dude. Take it from somebody who knows.

He looked...surprised? Nervous? I couldn't really read his stone cold expression. "No."

I glared at him. He seemed to get uncomfortable by my intense stare. I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my brows, ready to call him out on his life, "I thought lying was a sin." I said nonchalantly. His lip twitched a bit and now he looked angry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, there is no going back now. Before he could say anything, I spoke again, "Maybe you don't know then. Sorry for accusing you of lying." I said feigning regret, which he seemed to believe. I turned around and continued on my walk to the store. I was thinking ravioli tonight. Mhmm. Yes. Definitely.

Next thing I new, I walked into a trench coated wall. He appeared right in front of me and I walked right into him. I stepped back and gave him a look at that said 'really?' Like come on. We both know that you lied straight to my face. But, it's okay. Because I have all the info I needed.

"What do you believe it is that I do not know?" He asked, his eyes were still blazing with anger but he tried to control it.

"Nephilim, right?" I asked sounding ashamed as I said it. I wasn't proud of being one of these things, even if it wasn't by choice.

The anger was completed diminished once I said those two words. He looked shocked. Yeah, another angel told me. My voice no longer had the accusing tone to it when I spoke again, "It's not like you didn't already know that. You did." I shrugged my shoulders, "Guess you can't pick your family huh?" I was starting to ramble. My voice started cracking a bit when I threw the family comment out there. Cas looked shocked and sad. Who knew that he actually had emotions deep down.

"How did you-" Cas tried to ask, I cut him off, "Anna."

He nodded his head, saying he now understood where this information came from.

"So...it's true then?" I asked him. Maybe now that he knows that I know, he'll talk. Nope. Jackass.

"We were under orders not to give any information." He said with no emotion. Like a damn robot this guy was. "Return back to Bobby Singer's. It is not safe for you to be wandering off by yourself." With that, he left.

I shook my head. "Ass." I mumbled. I also decided to ignore his direct order to go back to Bobby's place. It's not like he was home anyway and the guys were driving back from wherever the hell they were to rest up. Who the hell is gonna tell me what to do? Not Castiel, that's for damn sure. I went to the store. Got what I needed. Went back home. I didn't know at the time, but I was being closely watched and not by a demon either.

Angels can't be trusted. End of story.

When I got back to the house, I blasted some music on my speakers I got online. Amazon and eBay are the friggin' best. I get all my crap from there. Then I set myself to cooking a wonderful meal that the Winchesters shall appreciate when they get here and be sure for Bobby to have left overs when his ass comes home.

I was pretty pissed with Cas acting all high and mighty about his orders too. Well, if you know something about _me_...tell _me_! Ugh. His angelic ass pisses me off. His orders are stupid. And quite frankly, I don't even believe is orders are coming from god either. Sad isn't it? We find out that there is a heaven and angels actually exist and my faith goes deeper down the drain even more than it was before. I was never a big believer. Of course, my mom raised me as a catholic and told me to believe in god and angels and whatnot...but I didn't. Maybe it was because I just didn't care. I was too involved with everything else to sit back and think religion and what to have faith in. Now, I wish I did take a minute once in a while and think on it...this crap kinda just got thrown into my face.

I'm not even human. All seventeen years of my life I lived my life as a human being. Turns out I'm only half of one. This is just spectacular. Rambling again. Sorry. Sometimes I just can't help myself. Maybe this is the crap I should put in my journal. I should so publish that crap, make it a top seller and win a noble bell peace prize. Haha. Who am I kidding? Who the hell would wanna read this crap about my life? How it all went to hell? How I'm this nephilim thing? I don't even know who my dad is! He's a damn angel for crying out loud and there's a crap load of them. And they are all total dicks.

Where's Maury when you need him...

* * *

The Singer home smelled like an Italian restaurant.

Ravioli, meatballs, fresh mozzarella...you name it, 99% chance it was on that kitchen table. And it look absolutely delicious. I was pretty happy with myself. During that time of making this beautiful meal, it was a good distraction from all the angel/demon nonsense. I forgot about all of it...temporarily. Thank you, Jesus.

"Abby!" Dean called out walking in through the front door, followed by the younger Winchester, Sam. I walked into the living room with a towel I was using to dry my hands off. I wiped my forehead with my arm. I was pretty damn tired. Cooking takes a lot outta ya. Especially with the amount of food I made. I smiled at the two men who just came inside, "Hope you're hungry." I said, "And I hope you like Italian."

Dean's eyes sparkled with joy. A big shit eating grin on his face appeared and he made his way into the kitchen without a second glance. I smiled to myself when I heard Dean shout in astonishment from the kitchen. Something like, "Holy crap, Abby!"

It definitely caught Sam's attention too. He too walked into the kitchen and made a plate for himself. I walked inside with a smirk growing on my lips. I was happy when other people were happy. Then I remembered what I had to tell them and the smile quickly disappeared.

"So. I got some info on me..." I said nonchalantly. Both the brothers heads snapped in my direction, giving me their full attention. Great. Sam nodded his head slowly as a gesture to continue on and Dean...for the love of god, chew your food! He spoke with all food in his mouth, "And? What did you find?" He questioned impatiently. Both me and his younger brother gave him a glare. Sam slapped his shoulder and muttered, "Dude, manners." He scolded. I chuckled. Dean smiled at his brother and then they both turned to me, waiting for me to tell them the big secret that we all had been so desperate to find out.

"Okay. So apparently, my dad was an angel."

Cue Dean choking on a damn meatball...

"What?!" Dean asked as he composed himself. Clearing his throat constantly. I sighed and shook my head. I prepared myself to explain further, "Anna gave me the tip on the nephilim when she was here. Said to look them up and it would answer some of my questions. Problem is...it only gave me more questions to ask. Cas stopped by earlier this afternoon...scolded me for leaving the house to get food-" I was cut off by Dean, "Wait, you left the house?" He asked accusingly. "Seriously? You wanna do this right now?" I asked getting a bit agitated, "Anyway. I asked if there was any news on me. Knowing he did, but I was waiting for him to say it. He lied straight to my face. I called his bluff..." I paused for dramatics, "boy, don't piss the nerdy angel off...he was mad."

"How did you know he was lying? Maybe he actually didn't know." Sam said.

"Yeah, well. If Anna, a girl who found out she was an angel that left heaven years ago...if she knew, then why the hell wouldn't Cas?" I asked.

Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement and I continued, "I apologized calling him out like that. He bluntly admitted that he knew. Saying that he was under orders not to tell me."

"Man, angels are dicks." Dean muttered darkly. He was pissed at the news I shared with him and his brother and they stopped eating my delicious food. Probably lost their appetite. Damn. I worked hard on making all this food. Hopefully there was a famine in the Dominican because when Bobby got back tomorrow, this was all he was gonna eat.

Sam glared at his brother at his comment and I laughed dryly, "Yeah, well now I'm apparently related to them."

They both looked at me with sadness and sympathy on their faces. I was really deep in this supernatural crap, aren't I?

* * *

Castiel had flew to one of his favorite places on earth. The Appalachian Mountains. It was so peaceful and quiet there and just serene. Of course he knew. He took part in creating her. But why didn't he remember taking part? He had no memory of having sexual intercourse with Julia. That's what it takes to conceive a child, yes? So how did this happen. And why didn't he know until now?

She couldn't know who she is. How is she be able to handle being a half angel? A nephilim. An abomination. Was she an abomination? She wasn't evil. Abigail seems to be very kind hearted, but she hides it with guarded fury. She's stubborn...just like her mother.

It was one thing that heaven knew what she was. But who her birth parents were...that was a different story. He didn't even know who or what she was until he first laid his eyes on her back at her apartment a month ago. His superiors have already questioned his sympathies for humans. If they knew he had a child walking the earth it would be all over. She would be slaughtered as a punishment to Castiel. He wasn't letting an innocent girl pay for his sins. He was having doubts. Ever since their run in with Anna. Maybe she wasn't totally wrong? Something was wrong upstairs in heaven. Where was his father? Where were these orders coming from? Were they doing the right thing?

He just didn't know anymore.

* * *

**Two days later**

"So do you have like powers?" Dean suddenly asked sitting on a desk chair in my room. I was looking through all my research that I was going to let Bobby look over and make sure they were in fact accurate. I shot my head up and stared at Dean for a long minute. "No." I said holding my serious glare. "I never did." I said.

He laughed a little, "Would it be bad if I said that it would be a good thing if you did have powers?" My eyes grew wide and my head shot back up to look at the elder Winchester again, "Why?" I asked him. "This doesn't freak you out? Cause I'm sure as hell that I'm freaking out, Dean. The crap I read about these things...they're rare...and they aren't taken kindly by the guys upstairs either." I told him. His expression changed into one filled with confusion, "What do you mean? The angels don't like the nephi-thingys?" He asked, clearly forgetting what they were even called. I cracked a small grin and corrected him, "Nephilim. And to answer your question, no. They consider people or angels like me as abominations. They think that we are even in a lower class than the demons are." I explained. "Probably end up getting my ass killed by one of them these days..." I admitted quietly.

Dean's expression changed into determination, "Not gonna happen, Abbs. You didn't pick who your parents were..." He stopped himself in deep thought, "You think your mom knew about...your dad...being an angel?" He asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. I really had no idea. "Whenever I asked about my father, she said that he left a long time ago. She told me that he didn't even know that I existed. In all honesty, I don't know if she knew...she was always I religious woman. She had me baptized and the whole shebang, but...I don't know." I wasn't sure how I would react if she actually did know either...

I gathered up the rest of the papers and clipped them together with a paper clip. I smiled sadly and Dean who didn't give me a response to my opinion about my mother. I passed him the papers, "Would you mind bringing these to Bobby for me? Think I'm gonna hop in the shower and get ready for bed." The boys were most likely heading out tomorrow morning, looking for another case and whatnot. I knew I wouldn't see them for a while.

He smiled, "Yeah I got it. Don't stress Abby, we'll figure this out. Believe me when I say this, you are definitely higher than a demon and a hellova lot better than the winged dicks up there." He said as he pointed up to the ceiling. I smiled back at him and nodded my head, "Thanks, Dean."

"Night." He smiled as he left the room.

* * *

_Journal entry attempt número dos:_

_Going to attempt to write something worth reading in this...I read so many hunter journals while staying here with the old man and I learned so much from every hunter. Of course, Bobby said not to take everything they say to be the truth, which is true, I don't know what really happened in whatever they wrote in their journal, I only knew their story in it. I found it somewhat fascinating. Each hunter had a dark past and used it to go out and help the poor sons ofa bitches that needed it. Saving people. Hunting the evil in this cruel world. The thing is...things like shapeshifters and wendigos...that's their instinct to kill and do whatever the hell monsters do. They were monsters. Real evil, I believe is human beings because we do things that we know __are__ wrong. Demons and angels fit into the same category in my book. _

_We have a choice. We can choose to do the right thing and unfortunately a lot of us don't. Why? I don't know. If you asked me a month ago what I think or monsters, demons, and angels I would've probably laughed in your face. Say something like, "Yeah, like that crap is real. It's people is who you gotta worry about in this world." My opinion changed slightly. "Demons and angels are real. And they have a lot more in common with people than I thought. Just like people, they still choose to do wrong instead of right."_

_You might say that demons are a given to do wrong, which is true. But every demon did something wrong to deserve a seat in hell. For those who made deals like Dean had, to save a loved one. They don't deserve hell. They deserve a lot better than that. They gave up themselves for someone else. Sacrificed themselves to spend all eternity in hell for the ones they love. If I could bring back my mom I would in a heartbeat. It was because of me that she is gone. And for those who sold their soul to gain something that only benefits them...they are the ones that truly belong there._

_What about the angels? Warriors of god. Ha. They are self righteous and they don't give a damn about us. Definitely about me. It makes me sad to think of my mother, someone who had so much faith in them...if she could only see them now..._

_Disappointed wouldn't even be the right word for it._

_I always think back to the other life I lived with my mom and my friends and I want to go back so badly and reset everything. Change it all. I missed everyone. I missed Carly telling me how she assaulted yet another boy for hitting on her. I missed movie night with David every weekend where we would sit on my couch and pop a DVD in, talk and laugh with each other. I missed my car. I missed my cactus that sat on my dresser in my periwinkle room. You never realize what you have until it's gone._

_And everything I once had was truly gone._

_I may have I guess what you call "a new family" here in South Dakota. Bobby, I've grown to love the man. He makes me laugh, listens to me in the rare moments when I do feel like talking about the life I had before this, teaching me. He's my mentor and a friend. Then Sam and Dean, the two guys who saved my ass back in New York. They grew on me too. Dean especially. I don't know, but I always had an easier time talking to him than Sam. Bobby always told me that Sam was more of the mushy type too, but Dean seems to have a side to him as well. They are both good guys and they are trying to stop the world from going into turmoil. The Winchesters are trying to save the world. If you can't call them heroes then I don't know what to call them, because that's what I see them as. Two guys who had been through hell, one that literally has been...Still not giving up in the fight no matter what else comes at them. That's what I call heroes and I believe that they will be the ones to finish it and make things right._

_Well, I hope this entry wasn't too bad. Definitely better than the first one. Until next time._

_-Abby_

**So. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize again for taking so long to update! Also, I wanted to know what you think about the journal entries! Since this story is already in Abby's point of view, we already get a lot of her thoughts and commentary on a lot of things that goes on in her life, but I felt that if she had a journal, her thoughts and feelings would go a lot more in depth and my lovely readers can get a better understanding of the character and where she's coming from! Next chapter is going to be based on the episode Death Takes a Holiday 4:15. Prepare yourselves for Alistair. ;)**

**Also thank you to my first reviewer CrystalClear98 for your lovely review! Glad you like what I'm writing and my apologies for taking forever on the update! :( **

**Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Reviews motivate me! Haha and as always if you guys have any questions or ideas that you would like to see in future chapters please feel free to PM me or leave me a review! **

**In Abby's words: Until next time... ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 Angelic SaviorAngelic Danger

**_Important Author's Note:_**

**Hey guys! So I wanted to thank those who followed, favorited and reviewed my story so far! I know that I don't update this very often and when I do, I try to make the best out of what I've written. One big problem for me is writers block, which many writers face and it is a complete pain in the ass. One minute I would get an idea then completely change my mind about it the next.**

**On that note, I had one reviewer ask me if I would be following the story line for season four. In all honesty, I tried writing several chapters trying to follow it, but the problem is that my character can't simply just fit into the story without being forced and I don't want to throw it all together so quickly. Right now, Abby had just found out what she is and she is new to the hunting life. She lives with Bobby who has been teaching her how to defend herself from the supernatural and whatnot. It's going to be a while before she actually goes out hunting with the boys. So for those who wanted her to appear in episodes with the boys on hunts, I apologize sincerely for it. BUT you can count on her hunting with the boys for season five! :)**

**If you guys have any ideas of who can portray Abby's character PM me or leave me a name in a review! I want to make a cover image. A proper one. At first I thought I would have Ashley Benson since she has the perfect eyes for Abby but then again she has blonde hair and Abby is a brunette! :( We can always pretend that she's just a brunette right? Haha. But if you wanted to know, that is how I vision her to be. **

**I really hope you enjoy this story and if you have any questions or ideas, please let me know in a review or PM me! I love talking to you guys and I will try my hardest to write in any ideas that you might have into my story! Thank you so much for reading and here is the fourth chapter of Welcome to the World of the Supernatural!**

**Enjoy! -M**

**Chapter 4: Angelic Savior or Angelic Danger?**

So apparently the boys got themselves into some deep doodoo. Yeah, you heard me. I said doodoo. After a couple of phone calls to Bobby, he figured out that the guys were dealing with a siren and he was pretty sure that it had gotten to both of the brothers. The only way to kill a siren is with a bronze dagger dipped in the blood of someone that is currently under its spell. Wow, these monsters get more specific and difficult to kill. I've been doing a lot of research since I have all this free time and holy crap...some of these things that walk in the shadows, man. It makes you wonder what was actually real or not in the past. It also made me very paranoid and I used to make fun of the old man for that. Let's just say I'm a jumpy nervous wreck. Can you really blame me?

I read in one of the old man's lore books about the history of the sirens. It said that in Greek mythology, many different sources have given the sirens different names like Leucosia, Ligeia, and Parthenope. They were originally portrayed as hideous, bird-like women, but later, because they were often associated with the sea, they were sometimes imagined as mermaids. They sang an irresistible song that compelled sailors to come to them, wrecking their ships and killing themselves in the process. It was a creepy monster to hunt and the worst part of it all was that it took on human form.

Bobby got a bronze dagger from the yard and told me to stay put while he went to go save those boys' asses. He was positive that either one of them or both of them had become infected by the siren and he wasn't gonna let them die by it's hand. He had gotten the feeling when that weird ass guy, Nick called saying he was FBI. Old man hacked the database and found out that there was no Nick Munroe. Go Bobby.

A couple hours later I got a call from him, he said that he was in fact right about Munroe being the siren and got there just in time before the boys killed each other. He said he was going to rest up and he would see me early tomorrow afternoon. I went to bed too tired to realize that there was an unwanted visitor waiting for me in the shadows.

Lucky for me, before our mysterious guest can make it's surprise appearance, my cellphone vibrated and it echoed on my little nightstand I have next to my bed. Without lifting my face of the pillow, I blindly grabbed the phone and put it to my ear, "Yeah?" I knew it was either Bobby or the boys...they were kinda my only friends at the moment. Other than them, everyone else thinks I'm dead. Sometimes I dream that I went back to New York and stood on Carly's doorstep. Her face would be clear as day and she would be so happy that her best friend was indeed alive. I would dream that David and I would finally get the relationship that we deserved...but like I said, they are only mere dreams...dreams that will never come true. Not in this lifetime anyway.

"Hey Abby, I got word from another hunter that there is a case a couple hours out from where I am. Sounds like a simple salt and burn so don't expect me until late tomorrow night or the next morning alright?" Bobby said on the phone. I shut my eyes and sighed, "Oh okay. Be careful out there, old man." I smirked sleepily. "I shall see you when you get back then." I heard him grumble something under his breath about me calling him an old man. Come on, you gotta admit, it's a good nickname for him. Am I right? "Don't burn the house down and don't get into any trouble." He warned. We both said our goodbyes and I conked out. Peace out bitches.

7:46AM I woke up to a rather cloudy morning and you were able to tell that the sun was definitely not coming out today. I sat in my bed and stared at the ceiling for a good twenty minutes before getting out of bed. I had today all to myself. Back when my life was I guess 'normal' I would love to have time to myself. Now, I completely hate it. I think it's because now I really have nobody. It really is me, myself, and I. Wow, talk about a great way to start off my day. Getting all down and depressed. Gotta save all that for later because shit—crap is really gonna hit the fan for me in the next few days.

* * *

I craved Dunkin Donuts.

I really would like to have a fresh cup of dunkin right now.

Dunkin. Dunkin. Dunkin. Dunkin. Dunkin.

Coffee and a jelly donut. Ugh. That sounds delicious. The cravings man. I seriously wonder how I'm not obese. Every morning Carls and me would go and get our usual and go to school. I think one of the employees there had a thing for me too; he would purposely give me these random ass discounts when I would go. His name was Jackson, he had shaggy blonde hair and his eyes were blue like mine. He was a nice kid, probably a few years older than I was.

Unfortunately for me, there wasn't a dunkin around here for miles and I wasn't planning on taking one of Bobby's cars out for a joy ride. I wasn't even sure which car was running or not. Guess the crap coffee pot in casa del Singer will have to do. Hey, if I'm alive by next Christmas I'll get the old man a new coffee pot.

While I was waiting for this thing to brew my coffee, I ran back into my room and grabbed my journal. I didn't even bother changing yet, it wasn't like I had anyone to impress. Besides, I was in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt with a hoodie over it. I was comfy and I planned to stay that way. Hey, at least I would've died comfortable. Sorta...oh did I mention I almost get myself killed? Oops. That's a big thing to be aware of. Well let me get on with the story and stop babbling.

When I came back downstairs, I threw my journal on the kitchen table and made my way to the cabinet to get a mug. I heard a pair of flapping wings behind me and I was pretty sure that the feathery ass was back to be a royal pain in the ass as usual. Castiel. Except, when I turned around, it wasn't Castiel who was standing in my kitchen. I didn't know it then, but the angel before me was Uriel. A very bad angel indeed.

I furrowed my brows and gave this asshat a questioning look. He looked very intimidating, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Uh...hi?" His face didn't even move. He kinda reminded me of those naked statues in the museums back at home. Just the thought made me wanna laugh, but I didn't think that now was the best time to be wisecracking in front of the angelic stranger. Truth be told, I didn't trust any of them. The guy didn't respond or even react that I said something to him. Was he deaf? Can angels even be deaf? Like do they have a Hellen Keller angel or something? Wow...was getting really off topic here. We went literally two minutes without any of us saying anything. It was getting very annoying for me. As you can tell I'm not one for sitting back and enjoying the silence these days. I broke the silence, "There a reason as to why you're here?"

Nothing.

This was getting very annoying and very old. My patience is going out the window. Speak! Just say something for Christ's sake! I huffed in annoyance, "Do you not speak?" I got a chuckle from that one. Okay, that's something. When I looked his way, he had this intense stare...it was pretty creepy not gonna lie. You know what my smart ass does? Stares right back. Got bored of that after a minute or two and decided to ignore the weirdo in the kitchen and continue what I was doing.

A half an hour later and this guy is still in the house. He was staring off into the distance and I thought I should make a move. I ripped a piece of paper out of my journal and crumpled it into a ball. I looked back in his direction to make sure that the noise didn't get his attention. It didn't. I took it as my chance and chucked it at him. Smack on his forehead. His head jerked so fast that I was surprised it didn't snap and fall off his body. "You are even worse than those mud monkeys we have to put up with..." He muttered in a deep voice. I didn't even care what the hell he said, for twenty friggin' minutes I've been trying to get this ass to talk and he finally did. His voice was so righteous and it seemed like he had a stick up his ass. "Can I help you?" I asked him. I got over my little success pretty quick and was ready to move on from this whole situation. "No. You are just an abomination of heaven. You will be of no use to us. I don't even understand why we had orders to let you live in the first place." He said stoically. Wow. Okay. I snorted after he voiced his opinion about me, "Well I'm glad you care so much about my well being. Looks like I got myself a guardian angel perched on my shoulder." I said sarcastically. Asshole. I deserve to live. It was because of one of your stupid brethren that screwed my mom. Ugh. He really just pissed me off. He gave me a smile. It wasn't a pleasant smile either, it was the kind that said 'I'm going to enjoy ripping your face off'.

"Do you know where your kind goes after they die?" He asked randomly. I scrunched my face together in confusion. "Uh. What's your name?" I asked, completely ignoring his question. I knew my ass wasn't going to heaven. I was positive that the angels wouldn't want me there, so therefore I would probably go to hell. Yay. Cannot wait to let demons burn the flesh off my body. "Uriel. I am an angel of The Lord." My brows shot up and I feigned surprise, "Oh, my mistake. I thought you were the tooth fairy!" He actually laughed at my joke. Uh, asshole? I insulted you? "I think you are funnier than the other two. Definitely more entertaining." He said out loud. Not sure if he was talking to me or just stating his opinions to himself. Hopefully to himself because I really didn't give a damn about what he thought.

He looked up to the ceiling and let out a frustrated sigh. Guess he got orders from daddy dearest to go bother somebody else. Good. He was annoying me with his ugly righteous face. He sent me a glare before he fluttered away. I stood there for a minute, I giggled to myself, "How did this become my life?" I asked myself. How. The. Hell. Did this become the life I live? Friggin' angels flying by for a morning chat or in this case an awkward stare down. I shook my head at the thought of the random ass angel who just popped in, "Weirdo." I said to myself and I grabbed my cup of coffee and made my way into the library.

* * *

Uriel had been telling Cas he was seeking revelations. In reality, he was out there gathering up angels that agreed to follow him in helping rise the devil. The angel who had turned his back on God. Cas was already having doubts about Uriel. The angel didn't seem right to him, especially how highly he thought of himself. But, because of his doubts, Uriel had to take the lead when it came to talking to the humans. He wished he had taken the chance to kill him when he had. He not only could have saved several angels from their brutal deaths, but stopped the one big secret from coming out that he wanted to keep hidden from everyone.

Castiel had contacted the Winchesters as Bobby Singer and told them about a "case." People had stopped dying in one town. The angels had already known that it was Alistair's doing of trying to yet break another seal. He had kidnapped the town reapers and taken them into a funeral home that was warded from angels. Cas knew that if he had been the one to contact Sam and Dean about this seal that was being broken, the Winchesters would do the complete opposite of what they were told. He had the idea that if the information had come from their surrogate father, they would surely put their all into it. He was right.

He only wished that Abigail wasn't thrown in the middle of this mess and potentially put into danger.

* * *

One moment I was in Bobby's study copying down some lore about skin walkers and the next I stumbled on the concrete sidewalk in god knows where. I looked up from the ground and saw the Winchester brothers staring at me eyes widened. I furrowed my brows, "Either of you wanna tell me what the hell that was?" I asked as I pulled myself up. Both of them looked shocked that I saw them or even acknowledged them. I looked at Sam and then at Dean, they were both gawking at me. Man, I should've changed out of my comfy clothes...I wasn't expecting my ass to be thrown to the Winchesters today. "Guys?" I asked still not receiving an answer. "You can see us?" Sam asked in shock. I looked at him as if he was stupid, my face scrunched up in confusion. Was he serious? Why the hell wouldn't I be able to see them? "Yeah?" I responded more like a question than an answer. Dean just grinned at me. Then I looked around and saw several people staring at me like I just escaped the looney bin or something.

"We are spirits at the moment." Dean said. "Nobody can see us...except you." He confirmed. My eyes grew wide. I was able to see them because?...Dean smirked, "Guess you do have powers. You can see dead people." I slack faced and feigned excitement, "Oh goody! My dream came true." I said sarcastically. Dean laughed. Sam looked nervous. "Dean, she's gotta get far, far away from here like now." Sam said with realization dawning on him. His brother too soon realized what Sam's words meant. He recalled back to the time at the barn with Anna. The battle between the angels and demons. One demon in particular, Alistair, the very same demon who tortured Dean in hell, had wanted me. Both brothers shared a nervous glance with each other then looked back at me with the million dollar question in mind: _how the hell did I get here?_

"How did you get here?" Dean asked, hunter mode on full blast. I shrugged my shoulders, "One minute I'm reading about skin walkers in Bobby's study, next thing—my face meets the concrete in..." I had no idea where the hell I was. "Wyoming." Sam told me. _Wyoming? _Why the hell was I in Wyoming? "Alright, so number one, why are you guys spirits? Number two, why do I have to get far away from here? Number three, how the hell did I get here?!" I said frantically. This was starting to freak me out.

Both brothers shared a nervous glance and they motioned me to keep walking. Luckily for me, I kept it in my pocket; I pulled out my cellphone and put it to my ear. There were several people watching me from the street seeing me talking to nothing. That wasn't even the crazy part—the things I had been saying..._reading about skin walkers...talking to spirits, transporting myself... _I'm lucky if I don't end up in the looney bin by tonight.

"People aren't dying." Dean tried to explain to me. What the hell did that mean?_People aren't dying?_ Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing? My brows furrowed in utter confusion. Today could not get any weirder…"So, naturally…you two decide to what? Become ghosts?" I asked somewhat curiously and with a tint of sarcasm. This whole thing didn't make a lick of sense. One man stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk and stared at me eyes wide, overhearing my _phone call_. I felt like I was watching one of those prank reality T.V. shows that screwed with random people. I was so ready to tell this guy to cram his head up his own ass until Sam spoke up, "The last person who died in this town was over a week ago, he was just a kid, his name is Cole and we think his spirit is still here. If it is, we can talk to him. Maybe he knows something." Okay, I can roll with that. So two more pondering questions: how did they start walking in the veil and how the hell did my ass end up here? I nodded my head at Sam letting him know that I had acknowledged what he said to me. I stopped walking, phone still held up against my ear and I looked at the brothers with worry rising up in me, "Are you guys dead?" I asked nervously. Dean shook his head immediately, "No. Pamela helped us." I remembered her from the time she had come to assist Anna and try and get some answers. She had told me about how she had gone blind after summoning the very thing that pulled Dean outta hell. Castiel. I shook my head just thinking of that guy. Both he and Uriel just irked me.

Back to reality and my final question that will remain unanswered for quite sometime, how did I just poof out of Bobby's and bust my ass on the sidewalk in the middle of Wyoming with the boys who were currently ghosts? This whole day just seemed off…and I was still in my pajamas!

I despised today. And tomorrow doesn't get any better…

* * *

After Uriel had left Abigail's side, he had gone to make an offer to several angels in which they could not refuse. If they had, they would be killed. Surprisingly, there were a lot of angels who took his side without persuading them otherwise. And of course, there were those who still believed in their father who had left his children so long ago and wouldn't disobey. Those were the angels who had to perish. There was one more angel he had wanted by his side. The one angel that he had been working with for quite sometime. He knew that it would take a lot of convincing to get Castiel on his team, but what other choice would he have? Join or die? Surely, Cas wasn't stupid. He would make the right choice and join Uriel and the other angels. He and many others wanted Lucifer to rise and the prizefight to happen. The fight that only some of the angels had known about. It all led to the Winchesters. Dean had been the one to break the first seal when he picked up the knife in hell and it was only a matter of time until the sixty-sixth seal would be broken. They had been breaking rather quickly and it was out of control even if the angels had wanted to stop all of this from happening. Lilith was powerful as was Alistair.

Uriel knew he had several tasks at hand: trap Alistair, put the blame on the demons for the angel kills, and find a way to get Cas on his side. He would soon figure out that the one weapon that could ultimately be Castiel's weakness would be the abomination that he had spoken too a few minutes ago.

_His daughter._

* * *

Frustrated wasn't even the word.

Since I wasn't a ghost and clearly couldn't hike back to the old man's place, I had to stick with Sam and Dean until they can get me the hell out of here. They had explained on the way to Cole's about Alistair being in town and how he and Lilith are BFFs. Lilith wants me dead, so…pretty sure he would love to hand my sexy ass over to that crazy bitch. I had gotten stuck waiting outside Cole's house until his mother left for work, because unlike my ghosty friends that were talking to the dead kid inside, I was visible. So, i couldn't just waltz in there and not expect for this grieving mother not to go ape shit on me. Not that I would blame her either, I wouldn't have believed half of this stuff if I didn't see it with my own eyes.

I frowned from behind one of the bushes I was currently hiding behind. I watched Cole's mother approach her car slowly and almost mechanically. She seemed to be functioning on autopilot. I sighed, in a weird way I could relate to what she was feeling. Losing somebody you love…it's the most unimaginable feeling to have. All the grief and pain blaring through your heart and soul, digging a huge hole that you feel that can't be fixed. They say 'it gets better with time'…whoever came up with that load of crap saying…you can go kiss my ass, good sir.

I made my way to the house and carefully opened the door. I walked inside and saw Sam, Dean, and this woman with short dark brown air and really brown eyes. I got nervous that it was someone else who was living in the house. But nope, she's just the town reaper.

I gave a small wave, "Hi." I said awkwardly. The guys and and the reaper seemed to be having a very intense conversation and I probably just ruined the moment. I cringed internally. I always had a way with timing. I sucked royally with it.

The reaper tilted her head at me curiously, "Can she see me?" She asked turning back to the boys. The boys looked at me and then back at the reaper and shrugged, I answered for them, "Yeah, I can see you." Her eyes grew wide with confusion. I guess she was trying to understand how I can see her while I'm still alive. I sighed and ran my hand through my face, "I got special gifts if that's what you wanna call 'em." I explained. Sorta.

Dean sighed and pulled everyone back into the conversation they were having before I popped in. "Yeah, but these are special circumstances." Dean said staring at the reaper. She looked at him with her face wrinkling in annoyance, "What? Your whole angel demon dance off?" She asked. "I could care less. I just want to do my job." Sam nodded silently agreeing with her before he spoke up, "Yeah. Right. Look, we want to help you do your job, but if you just bail town—" He tried to explain before the reaper who's name I learned later on was Tessa, cut him off, "No."

Well. This is getting pretty annoying.

It looked like I was the only one losing my patience, I looked in Dean's direction and saw his face growing aggravated, Well, can you hold up until we fix this?" He asked Tessa gruffly. She stared at him with her brows raised not saying a word. Come on lady, give us a break here. I watched Dean as he closed his eyes taking a breathe to cool himself, "Please." He begged. She looked at him for a long minute and huffed, giving in, "Alright. But, just so we're clear...when I start reaping again...I'm starting with the kid." She clarified. I sighed and looked at the two brothers. Dean had looked conflicted and Sam just nodded his head at her statement. Sam was the first who spoke, "Understood. I'll go find him." He said quietly and made his way to go up the stairs. Dean had raised his hand up to stop his brother, "Wait wait wait, what are you going to say to him?" He asked him sadly. It wasn't fair that this kid had to die so young. I think at any age it's sad. Nobody deserves death, but yet everyone gets it eventually. Hell, Sam and Dean both have. Sam looked at me then at Dean, "Whatever I have to."

Wow. Dramatic moment right there. I looked between Dean and his reaper friend and decided I'm gonna snoop around the house. I kinda had the feeling they needed to talk about something that does not require my beautiful presence. I made my way into the kitchen and eyed everything up and down. It looked like your average house, but it had this vibe that you knew that sadness succumbed the whole place, you know? Maybe it was my extra feelings and abilities I had from being...well you know. I didn't like admitting it to others that I'm half angel. It sounds weird. Who are you? _What are you?_ Why can't I just be me? I'm Abby. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't even realize that Sam had came back downstairs with the kid. It made me sad to see that he didn't seem any older than twelve years old. I sighed as I walked towards them. Just as I did, the lights in the house began to flicker. I furrowed my brows and looked up at the ceiling.

Dean turned to face Tessa with panic clear on his face. Uh oh. What the hell does flickering lights mean? I mean there are three ghosts, a reaper, and a nephilim in the house. It could be one of us. Remind me again why I try to be so hopeful? It really gets me nowhere in these situations. Poor Dean stared at Tessa and asked her if she had been the one who had been responsible for the lights flickering. Ha. Of course not. The last thing I remember was this black smoke flying through the front door and right at me and Tessa.

Then I went to lala land.

**Follow Favorite Review!**

**I will try and get part two of this chapter up within the next week or so since I'm on break! No promises though!**


End file.
